


I've Seen the Future (and he's hot)

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samcest, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless!Sam and Sammy get it on.<br/>That's it...that's the story.</p><p>For the Prompt: pretty Soulless!Sam/16yo!Sam porn? Maybe with Soulless taking Sammy's virginity? And maybe not being half as bad as we would expect? Because, in the end, he always put himself first, and that kid there is, in fact, himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen the Future (and he's hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes and errors are my own and I didn't proof read so there might be a few mistakes.

Sam’s in the middle of his final math problem when a big, hulking guy comes strolling out of the motel closet. Sam doesn’t think, just grabs the gun from the desk drawer, stands up, and points it at the guy, cocking it and narrowing his eyes. He breathes like he was taught, slowly and steadily even though his heart is pounding.

"You got fast reflexes, kid," the guy says calmly, smirking at Sam.

"Who are you and how the—wait—how long have you been in the closet?" Sam surprises himself by not stuttering. He supposes weirder things have happened to him.

"Approximately 12 years, by the looks of it," the guy says, looking around. "I remember this motel. Dad and Dean are hunting a black dog, aren't they?"

"H-how did you know that?" And okay, he's getting scared now because he just referred to Dad and Dean as "Dad" and "Dean." As if...

"I'm from the future if you haven't worked it out, already. Which, I'm betting you have, considering, you know, I'm you."

"B-but that's--" He wants to say impossible but he drove a silver blade through a vampire's heart three days ago so he's not sure he really has the right to weigh in on what's possible and not possible in the confines of this reality.

"I know, Sammy," the older him says, stepping forward. "Now put the gun down, kiddo, you'll shoot your eye out."

He won't, they both know that. Sam is a great shot but the younger boy complies anyway, setting the gun down on the desk and looking back at his older self...okay, that's probably the weirdest sentence he's ever thought.

"You're so tall," is all Sam can really manage. It's true, to be fair. The guy is huge, and muscled, with long hair and amazing cheekbones. Older him is pretty hot, actually. Okay, no, that's the weirdest thing he's ever thought. Older him smirks and sits down on Sam's bed.

"You're kinda short," the man retorts. "I forgot that I used to be such a shrimp."

"Hey!" Sam pouts but doesn't really have anything to say because older him is a giant. "So, uh, why are you here?"

"Witch," Older him says simply, laying back on the bed. "Now all I just have to wait here until Dean figures it out."

"Y-you're just gonna wait? You're not gonna, I don't know, try and help him?"

"What could I do?" The older man asks.

“I don’t know,” Sam says honestly. “What’s your year? Maybe you can find the place you were at in your time and find it in this time and—and—“ but his older self is just laying back on the bed, as if this is something that happens to him every day. “You’re not even gonna try?”

“God, I was whiny when I was sixteen,” the older man says, glancing at Sam and smirking in a way that younger Sam can’t ever picture on his face.

“Y-you’re not right, are you?” Sam asks, stepping toward the bed. “Something about you…is off.”

Sam doesn’t know how he knows it, self-intuition, he guesses but something about this Sam doesn’t seem right.

“How do you know, kid? 12 years is a long time, a lot could’ve changed.”

“Well, you’re still working with Dean, right? So it can’t be that you two don’t get along anymore. And if that’s the case, then I know that I would do anything I could to get back to help him. You don’t seem all that concerned.”

“Dean can take care of himself.”

“Yeah, but I still like to try and take care of him. You would do if you weren’t…”

“Off?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re pretty bright, Sammy.” The older man sits up on the bed and grabs Sam’s wrist, pulling him forward. Sam yelps but it dies in his throat when he comes face to face with his older self, their noses almost touching. “Pretty cute, too.”

“W-what?!” Sam squeaks, blushing hard.

“You’re right too, something is off,” as he says this, Older Sam moves his hands to sit on Younger Sam’s hips. The sixteen year old can’t help it. Older him is _really_ hot and he finds himself unreasonably aroused at the hot touches of the older man’s hands.

“What is it?” Sam asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he puts his significantly smaller hands on his older self’s shoulders. As freaky as this is, Sam can’t help but implicitly trust this guy. Even if he does seem off, he’s still Sam. If he can’t trust himself, then who can he trust?

“I don’t know, honestly,” the older Sam says, the first genuine look of uncertainty crossing his features. “I should care but I don’t. About…anything.”

“Well,” young Sam—Sammy (he decides, tired of not being able to differentiate)--begins wrapping his arms further around Sam’s shoulders, “you care about me, right? I mean, without me, there is no you. You care about that, right?”

Sam seems to think about that a little bit before he grins up at Sammy, pulling the younger man even closer to him. “Yeah, I guess that’s right, kiddo. And because I’m you, I know you’re still a virgin.”

“W-what does that have to do with anything?” Sammy asks, blushing again.

“Well, as long as we’re waiting for Dean,” Sam says, nosing at Sammy’s neck, “we could have some fun.”

“Woah woah woah, wait,” Sammy says, backing up, “you want my first time to be…with myself?”

“Trust me, I know your _real_ first time and it ain’t nothing to write home about.” Sam pulls the younger man in again. “I could make it good, I could make it real good.”

“B-but, what about changing the future? I mean, aren’t we risking ruining everything by talking at all?”

“You seem to be handling it pretty well. Plus, what harm could it really do? I mean, we’ve already talked. If I’ve messed up the future then I’ve messed it up. Might as well have a little fun with it.”

Sammy, sixteen and horny, really can’t formulate an argument because Sam is kissing his neck, and his hands are _everywhere_ and, _fucking Christ,_ this is the most fucked up thing he’s ever done. When Sam bites down on the tendon that connects his shoulder to his neck, Sammy is lost, falling forward into the embrace and giving himself over to it.

Really, Sammy thinks, as they tear their clothes off of each other, this is the best way. There are no insecurities here. Sam knows how sixteen-year-old him looked. Sammy doesn’t need to cover up or hide. He lets the older man put his hands on him. Sam pulls Sammy forward, falling back onto the bed and pulling the boy over him. Sammy goes willingly, straddling the older man and squealing when Sam turns them over so that the older man is hovering over him.

“Are we really doing this?” Sammy asks, running his fingers over the broad expanse of chest that will be his someday.

“Looks like,” Sam says before ducking down and capturing Sammy’s mouth in a kiss. It’s surprisingly tender and, for someone who doesn’t care about anything, he seems awfully determined to bring Sammy pleasure. Sammy doesn’t question it, just gives himself over to it. After that, words seem kind of pointless.

Sam is gentle, far gentler than his cold demeanor would suggest. He takes his time with the boy, stroking the willowy limbs and flat stomach. His eyes follow his hands and there’s a tenderness there that Sammy can’t quite make sense of. But he doesn’t question it or overthink it, just let it happen.

“You don’t have lube, do you?” Sam asks, standing up from the bed. He doesn’t wait for Sammy to answer, just walks over to Dean’s duffle bag and roots around before coming up with a black tube of lube.

“How did you know—“

“Sh,” Sam shushes him. Sammy shuts up, deciding that he doesn’t want to know. The older man comes back, kneeling between Sammy’s open legs and squirting some lube onto his fingers. His fingers are rough and callused, but slow and practiced. The stretch of Sammy’s virgin hole is painful but the boy is determined.

“Shit,” Sam says, as Sammy’s tight heat clenches around his fingers. “You really are a virgin.”

Sammy blushes and he wants to tell the other man to shut up but he can’t really breathe. He bears down on the fingers instinctively and when Sam is able to work three in, he feels inadvertently proud of himself. He expects the older him to hesitate. He expects Sam to chew his lip and say, “you sure?” But this version of himself is off and there is no hesitation. His thighs are pulled apart and Sam nudges his cock at Sammy’s entrance.

“This is really fucked up,” Sammy reminds the older man. Sam just smirks lewdly and sinks in, down to  the hilt. Sammy gasps, hips coming up off the bed. It burns but it feels amazing. Sammy never knew anything could feel like this. His inexperience lips find Sam’s again and the older man begins to move.

Again, he’s surprisingly slow. He moves with sure thrusts, hitting Sammy’s prostate on every other thrust. His eyes never leave Sammy’s and even as his movements get rougher, his hands remain gentle on Sammy’s skin. Their bodies move in synch, the same self-intuition that Sammy had thought about earlier.

Older Sam, has muscles, lots of muscles and Sammy relishes the feeling of them under his hands. The strength of his arms and chest is intoxicating to Sammy and he can’t believe that, someday in the future, he’s going to look like this. That thought is strangely arousing and he closes his eyes as his limbs lock up and he comes between them, spunk splattering their chests.

Sam lets out a powerful grunt. With Sammy’s pleasure taken care of, the older man speeds up his thrusts, pushing Sammy’s hips into the bed and he fucks into the younger man roughly. He comes, groaning into Sammy’s neck before pulling out, watching as the come leaks out of his younger self’s hole.

They lay next to each other for a moment, not cuddling, but getting their breaths back. Sammy wants to say something but just as he opens his mouth, there’s a loud boom from the closet. The closet door disappears and, in its place, a weird looking portal shows up.

Sam stands up, slipping his cloths back on quickly. Sammy watches him, fucked out on the bed.

“Guess that’s my ride, kid,” Sam says. Sammy waits for some tidbit of wisdom, some insight, some sort of warning about the future but Sam just tightens up the laces of his boots and smirks at him in that infuriatingly sexy way he's been doing all night.

“Wait,” Sammy calls before the older man can leave.

“What?”

“Whatever…whatever’s wrong with you…I hope Dean can fix it.”

Sam just grins at him before stepping through the portal and disappearing. The door reappears and Sammy flops back down onto the bed. He gets up to clean himself off, getting dressed and sitting back down at his desk to look over his homework. Just then, Dean comes through the door, carrying food.

“Hey little brother,” the older boy says, unpacking the food. “How was your night?”

Sammy blushes, turning his face away from his brother.

“It was good Dean,” Sam says truthfully. “It was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at https://samforgiven.tumblr.com. My prompts are open! <3


End file.
